Core Narrative 4
Title: 'U of Alexandria '''Corresponding Macro-Story Beat: '''All-In '''Logline: '''The World Leaders of Pangea have decided to allow kids whom are born outside of the capital of Africa, an opportunity to further their studies at the University of Alexandria. With an increase of students in the prestigious University, teachers from the outside are brought in as well. With a big inter-school wrestling match set to take place in the capital city of Cairo, one of the teachers/coach has other much bigger plans in mind that goes beyond the wrestling cage. '''Short Story Synopsis: ' '''Act 1: Normal everyday civilization are finally established in what is now coined as Pangea. From jobs to education the World Leaders led by newly elected President of Pangea Mohammed Divari have designed a system where the citizens of Pangea always have some form of contribution in the world. With each region being tied down to one specific from of job, with only two job opportunities following it, one being high end and one being on the low end income wise. However, Africa the capital region allows their citizens the opportunity to be whatever they desire in life. In the first time in Pangea’s short history, the University of Alexandria is allowing kids into their college with the same opportunity that the capital kids get, granted they past the admittance test. With an influx of students, the University also recruits teachers from the American region. One being Jesse James, a failed politician was a young boy during the formation of Pangea and due to ending up in the American region is now a math teacher. However when he’s brought in, he’s told that he must teach the “discipline” section, the sport of wrestling to be exact. With wrestling being Pangea’s top sport, Jesse James is offered a challenge by head Dean of the University Mr. Joel McCampfield. He must assemble a team of non capital kids to go against the seasoned, highly motivated and trained kids from the capital in a wrestling dual meet. Jesse James is reluctant at first but after Mr. McCampfield informs him that the match will take place inside Pangea’s World Famous arena; Cairo Octagon Center, located in the capital city. That bit of information intrigues Jesse James, who refers back to a journal he wrote as a young boy during the time of world devastation. Act 2: John Jesse himself knows little to nothing about the sport of wrestling. A sport that takes place in a caged octagon consisting of a one on one battle where a winner is rises via scoring criteria, submission, or pin-fall. Striking or any form of hitting are not allowed. As John Jesse starts his first day as one of the wrestling instructors he meets Coach Lofton Rodgers. A former World Wrestling of Pangea Heavyweight Champion. Lofton runs Jesse through a crash course of what’s expected and shows him a few moves. When John Jesses asks him about the big dual meet in the capital in a few weeks time, Lofton says it will consist of each team having six wrestlers, three boy and three girls. Lofton then adds in that he better start recruiting fast because his team of capital kids are legit. As expected the mix of John Jesse’s inexperience and the capital offering other sections for studies leaves the new coach with not a single recruit. So for the next few days John Jesse rolls around with the Coach Lofton and the capital kids. In the process he builds up a friendship with Dimitri McCampfield, the deans eldest son. Dimitri isn’t like most capital kids as he sees his new peers as equals. They begin to start building a real solid friendship and because of that John Jesse was able to recruit some heads. Dimitri is known to be “big man on campus” and submissively used his pull power to help his new friend and coach land his first five recruits. The first one being twins, one boy (heavyweight), one girl (lightweight) Charlie and Nikole Yim. The next one being Rik Murray (lightweight) a guy with an athletics background but not a wrestling one. Devin Okonkwo (middleweight) was struggling with bullying in the Intelligence section and figured he try out wrestling. Vanessa Lynch (heavyweight) got kicked out of the wealth region for beating up a girl that was picking in her and when John Jesse was one of the ones to break up the fight, he offered her a spot on the team. All five kids had trouble fitting in their desired sections and hope to use the sport of wrestling through John Jesse’s guidance, as a fresh start. As the start to practice as a team, Dimitri would sometimes come over and help the rookies out. The rookies now experience the hard work, dedication, and mental toughness that’s required for a sport like wrestling. As their main-event showdown at the Capital City approaches John Jesse is aware that he needs one more spot to be filled. More specifically a middleweight girl. One morning in the schools library, he notices a girl drawing up a 3D map of Pangea with what looks to be some sort of serum dean in underneath. John Jesse is intrigued and introduces himself. He finds out that her name is Natalia Woods. When he asks about her drawing she tells him it’s nothing much, just sketching and leaves. Over time John Jesse sees Natalia and the two talk more and more, until eventually John Jesse shows her his Journal that he made as a young boy. Fascinated by what she’s seeing she informs John that her late father was one of the scientist working on the serum that caused the continents to come together. However Natalia wants answers herself and John Jesse’s tells her about the match at the capital. It was tough for Natalia to leave her section of agriculture as she’s ate the top of her class. She accepts. John’s offer as that’s what her father would’ve wanted her to do. Act 3: The students of Alexandria are still divided. And the match between the two teams were supposed to be a form of celebration, but is only causing more chaos as the line is clearly drawn out. Natalia the new girl has unsurprisingly picked up the sport quickly. She gets a lot of help not only from John Jesse, but from Dimitri as well. Over time her and Dimitri have developed feeling for each other, but Dimitri being the son of the Dean they must keep it a secret. John Jesse and his group of six get closer along with the Dimitri, who ’s almost like their assistant coach. They all come to conclusion the current “school” system they have in place is corrupt and will hopefiully get more clarity in due time. Dimitri surprisingly is on board. After months of training the match is finally here. John Jesse and his group of six wrestlers, for the very first time step foot in capital city of Cairo. As the wrestling match gets underway, the outsiders pull off two surprised victories within the first five matches with Rik and Vanessa picking up wins via pin-fall. Both to the dismay of president Mohammed Divari who was expecting a complete slaughter by the capital kids. With the final match on deck the stage is stage for Dimitri to square off with Devin. As the match proceeds Devin suffers an injury in the beginning stages. Both McCampfield and Divari order the referee to stop that match and have Dimitri win by forfeit. However, Natalia his secret girlfriend demands to be inserted into the match. The Dean and President object but the crowd goes crazy screaming let them wrestle. Dimitri is perplexed and they decide to start the match. Dimitri dominates at first but Natalia is able to put some points on the board. As the and final period approaches McCampfield the Dean walks over to John Jesse and orders him to throw Natalias match. John Jesse refuses and signals Natalia to finish the match. With the score tied, Dimitri sees his father screaming at John Jesse and proceeds to let Natalia escape giving her a one point advantage. Dimitri then runs out of the cage and John Jesse and his team follow. Natalia is crowned the winner thus propelling her team to pull off the upset victory. Natalia then grabs the mic and tell the people of the crowd to follow her as she catches up to Dimitri and the rest of her team inside the Capital Building. This sparked a revolt with the capital officials killing people in the process. As Natalia catches up with the rest of her teammates at the main office, she’s stopped in her tracks by a LionShark, something she’s never seen before. The LionShark takes her to her team where they are held captive. Dimitri is contained by officials and his father. John Jesse is arguing with President Divari saying this whole thing he’s set up is in fact corrupt. Divari then orders the LionShark to kill Jesse James right in front of his students. He then says that this day is not one to remember and orders the six of John Jesse’s former students to be sent to the State Capital Prison. Genre: Drama Protagonist: John Jesse - A failed politician turned school teacher/coach. He was a young boy with a journal and pen during the 30 days of the Pangea formation. He never thought he'd get answers to why the world one day decide to form as one super continent. His motivation is to preach knowledge to the young generation through his life experiences. Dimitri McCampfield - Born in capital of Africa Cairo, Dimitri is deemed any a young age as the chosen one by his father Joel, the dean of the University. However since crossing paths with John Jesse he shares different views with his father as far as equality is concerned. He also finds his first love in one Natalia Woods, whom his father considers an outsider. Natalia Woods - Born in the Agricultural region of china, Natalia has strong interest in animal life and excels at it, thanks to her late Father who she claims had a hand in the "serum" that causes animals to freely breed with one another. He shy persona is her one downfall, which she laters erases with the help of her secret boyfriend Dimitri. Antagonist: ''' Joel McCampfield - Father of Dimitri. He opposes all kids at his school whom are from other regions. He's the dean but plays more of a dictator role as he hope to be promoted into President Divari's inner circle one day. Mohammed Divari - The head of the "World Leaders." He played a key role in establishing the system that the world of Pangea currently has in place. He will do anything for power, especially if it assenters his dominance in the process. '''Main Supporting Characters With Descriptions: Rik Murray - Is one of the older people attending the university but can pass as a twelve year old. He first had aspiration of going in the the discipline section but was never given a break until John Jesse reucuited him to his wrestling team. Devin Okonkwo - Very sharp and street smart. The ultimate strategist. His parents a big time movie producers in Frabncxe but Devin has no interest in following in their footsteps. However, he wants to make them proud and does so by turning too the sport of wrestling, where strategy is key. Vanessa Lynch - Form day one at the University, Ms.Lynch wants her presence to be known and felt throughout the school. That mentality has gotten her into a lot of hot water early on but after getting involved in fight with one of the capital kids, she landed in the wrestling cage where her talents work ethic really started to skyrocket. Charlie Yim - The older one of the Yim Twinscvan best described as a Mack truck with a Ferrari engine. He's very charismatic and is willing to work hard when presented with a goal/opportunity. Never gotten into an sports until he crossed paths with John Jesse where he eventually showcases his freakish strength. Nikole Yim - Perhaps the most book smart within the whole University and the younger one of the Yim Twins. Her sharp mind instantly catches the eye of her professors to the dismay of her fellow classmates who can't keep up with her. Thus, gets heavily bullied by capital girls early on. She turns the sport of wrestling to stay close too her brother ran learn to defend herself. Lofton Rodgers -The main coach of the wrestling program. Once a world class wrestler in the early ages of Pangea now looks to bestow his wrestling knowledge to the young kids in Pangea's more prosperous University. LionShark -The first sight of man breed animals. This creature kills our main protagonist John Jesse. Primary Locations With Descriptions: ' The University - Very high class, very modern, with a touch of exclusivity. All outsider are immediately taken black by the aesthetics of the campus on top of what it has to offer. The Wrestling Room - This place is almost like a dojo where hardworking is written on the walls. The kids and coaches in here turn the place into a sauna after each practice. This is where a lot of the kids find out what they're really made of. Cairo Octagon Center - located in the capital city this is where the sport of wrestling, the number on most watched sport in of its land, holds their marque matches. With the caged octagon dead in the center with a 100 thousand seating capacity, this is the biggest stage/arena Pangea has to offer. '''Additive Comprehension: ' This being the start of Act 2, and the eventual conclusion of John Jesse's hero arch, the main thing to take away here is the passing of the torch to the new generation. A generation where Pangea is the only known form of land. The abrupt ending of the kids getting thrown in jail highlights the trials and tribulations they had to endure before receiving a life sentence to the capital prison. 'Medium: '''web series '''Why It Works In This Medium: ' It works in this medium is because of the amount of time the demographic of young teens under 21 spend watching videos on YouTube. With each episode being only 13-15 minutes long, we anticipate the short episodes to not drag out while providing bits information along the way. It will highlight the trails and tribulations of everyday “kids” struggling to fit in, something we feel is super relatable in this ever so connected world we live in today. '''Platform: '''YouTube '''Why It Works In This Platform: YouTube technically is considered a social media platform, that ties in very well with all the other social platforms out there. With that being said we would be able to market this product on other social platforms via direct link. The amount our target market demographic spend on social media/YouTube on an everyday basis makes this choice a no brainer.